Left behind
by FFcactuar
Summary: Natsu is injured and cannot go on the S class wizard promotion exam how will he and the other members of Fairy Tail deal with this tragedy NALI
1. Left Behind

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL HIRO MASHIMA DOES**

**Please leave a review so i know how im doing**

* * *

Natsu stands there in shock he couldn't believe his eyes the girl he loved was standing even there though she died two years ago Lisanna runs and tackle hug Natsu to the ground "Finally i get to the real Natsu" Lisanna says with tears streaming down her face. "L..L..L..Lisanna" Natsu stutters tears falling out of his eyes Lisanna goes to get up but Natsu pulls her into a hug "why why didn't you tell me when i saw you in Edolas". Lisanna holds Natsu tight "i'm sorry i promised myself i would live my life in Edolas when you arrived in Edolas a week ago it broke my heart not to tell you" Lisanna says. "Im sure there are two other people who would love to see you right now" Erza says with a smile

**Around a month later **

Everyone was so exited that Lisanna was back and the candidates for the S class wizard promotion exam were announced. "Help hurry Wendy you gotta save him" Natsu hears faintly has he fades back into unconsciousness, Natsu wakes up in a hospital bed he sit up to feels sharp pain in his stomach he clutches his stomach to see bandages that are soaked in blood the door opens and Porlyyusica walks in "oh your awake and it seams you opened you wound back up" she says "where am i and what happened" Natsu asks "your at my house and you were stabbed in the stomach" Porlyusica answers "here drink this" she hands Natsu a cup of tea, Natsu drinks it and falls back asleep "i don't want you to be awake for what im about to do" Porlyusica says taking out a bunch of medical equipment.

Natsu wakes up in a bed out its not the same bed he woke up in before he slowly sits up but this time with only minor pain he stands up and slowly walks towards the door when the door opens and Lisanna walks in. "Natsu your awake" Lisanna says with much excitement and relief "you need to lay down" she says walking over to him and sitting him back down. Lisanna hugs Natsu "i thought i lost you again" Lisanna says with tears soaking Natsu's shoulder "what happened" Natsu says pulling Lisanna closer. Lisanna wipes the tears away from her eyes "you were on a mission with the rest of your team and someone snuck up behind you and stabbed you in the stomach and with the others were only able to give you very basic medical treatment they had to rush you back to Magnolia by the time they got you here you had already lost a lot of blood but thanks to Wendy and Porlyusica you were saved" she tells Natsu

"How did he sneak up on me" Natsu wonders and thinks back and he realizes that he had already been on three other missions that day and by the time the went on that mission he had nearly no magic energy left. "I would never leave you not after i just got you back" Natsu says pulling Lisanna close and embracing her Lisanna embraces Natsu.

"Wait what about the S class wizard promotion exam" Natsu asks "They left this morning" Lisanna says "WHAT THEY LEFT ME OUT" Natsu whines "your in not condition to to take the exam" Lisanna says in shock that Natsu could think he could take the exam in his condition. 'But" Natsu says before getting interrupted "no buts just sit and rest: Lisanna says in a stern voice Natsu grumbles and mumbles under his breath "so who took my spot" Natsu asks "Bickslow and he partnered with Reedus since Bickslow was Freed's partner Freed partnered with Max And since i was Juvia's partnered with Laki" Lisanna says. "I think Elfamn and Freed aren't gonna make it far" Natsu says with a sigh

**The next day**

"What did you just say" Natsu say not believing what he has just heard "im sorry but your guild was destroyed Tenrou island is gone i saw it be destroyed with my own eyes" Laharl says "it can't be no no no no no" Lisanna cry's out all the guild is in complete shock. "Wait how did you see our guild get destroyed Tenrou island is 3 hours away from Hargeon in the middle of the ocean why were you that far out in the ocean" Natsu asks everyone in the guild gasps "that is confidential information i cannot reveal that information to you" Larharl says. Natsu grabs Larharl by his shirt collar "i don't give a damn tell me why you were out that far in the ocean" Natsu says in a deep growl "we were conducting a investigation on Fairy Tail" a man says walking in the door "Dranbolt don't' Larharl yells. "I infiltrated your guild to gather information to disband your guild but we did not destroy your guild" Dranbolt says walking towards Natsu with his head down "then what did" Natsu says "Dranbolt if you say anymore the council will take action against you" Larharl says "your island was attacked by Grimoire Heart" Dranbolt says still with his head down. "Grimoire Heart why did they attack our island" Natsu asks "they were looking for the legendary black wizard Zeref" Dranbolt says trembling "but they were defeated by your guild mates and something else something much more terrifying showed up the black dragon of the apocalypse Acnologia" Dranbolt says finally looking up at Natsu his eyes were red from crying, there were bags under his eyes from not sleeping he looked completely broken "a dragon appeard" Natsu's eyes were wide open in complete shock "it destroyed the entire island with a single breath im so sorry i couldn't do anything" Dranbolt says before leaving.

**6 months later**

Over the past 6 months Fairy tail the magic council and many other guild's searched for survivors but there search turned out to be a fail no sign of Tenrou island or any of the Fairy Tail members were found. "We need a new master we can't keep going on without one" Macao says "and you should be the next master you" Wakaba retorts. "If not me then who else" Macao tries to explain "well shouldn't be the strongest out of all of us" one random guild member shout "if thats the case than that means" Macao looks at a door "we can't trust the guild to him not with how hes been lately" Wakaba says. "Natsu may be like this now but i know he can get through this we just have to be there for him" Lisanna says standing up and walking in the door. The room is pitch black "Natsu" Lisanna says but with no answer "Natsu please we need you" Lisanna says. "It's all my fault there dead and its all my fault if i would have been there i could have done something it is just like two years ago if i would have gone with i could have saved you" Natsu says in a shaking voice, Lisanna opens a window letting some light in then she walks over Natsu's bed sits down and hugs him "it's not your fault" she says "yes it is"Natsu says crying. Lisanna moves his head toward hers and kisses him.


	2. 3 Years

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL HIRO MASHIMA DOES**

**Please leave a review so i know how im doing**

* * *

Lisanna breaks off the kiss "it's not your fault Natsu we all are feeling the same way but right now we need someone to lead Fairy Tail and that someone has to be you" Lisanna says holding Natsu's hands.

Natsu just sits there and stare at Lisanna, "me be Fairy Tail's new master" Natsu says staring at his hands, "but what it i fail what if i can't protect the guild" Natsu says with a shaky voice.

"Don't worry we will all be here to support you me, Macao, Wakaba, Jet, Droy, Romeo and everyone else in the guild" Lisanna says kissing Natsu on the cheek.

Natsu looks up at Lisanna, "do you really think i can do it" Lisanna nods her head' "ok then i will do it i will become Fairy Tail's new master" Natsu says with new found confidence and while bringing Lisanna into a very close hug.

Everyone is arguing about who should be the next master when the door to Natsu's room opens, everyone turns there heads as Natsu and Lisanna walk out, "everyone i know the past six month's have been extremely painful but if we put our heads and hearts together i now we can get through this so if you'll let me i would love to be Fairy Tail's new master to try to lead us into a brighter tomorrow" Natsu says with his head held high.

Everyone in the guild starts to clap and cheer, "looks like hes got you beat" Wakkaba says to Macao snickering, "yeah i can admit when I'm defeated lets just hope he can do what he says" Macao says sighing.

**Three years later**

Over the Past three years Natsu has spent most of his time training and doing his duties has a master he and i even moved in together, everyone became lazy after you left but Natsu wiped them into shape real quick now everyone is a lot stronger Nab and actually goes on jobs, Jet and Droy trained really hard and became S class, Natsu started to train Romeo I'm not sure Macao was to happy about that I'm pretty sure he wanted to train his son, and i got a lot stronger too not as much as Jet and Droy but still stronger, were no longer the top guild in the country Lamia Scale and a new guild called Sabertooth have taken the one and two spot but were still number three, and last years the kingdom decide to have and tournament to see who is the strongest guild they call it the grand magic games, sorry for only starting this now but its been a hectic three years without you guys we all really miss you hope you come back yo us soon Love Lisanna. Lisanna closes a book titled To Tenrou and puts it on a bookshelf.

"Hey Lisanna what are you writing" Natsu says walking up behind Lisanna, "oh nothing to important" Lisanna says with a small smile, Lisanna stands up turns around, Natsu now wears a black skin tight tang top with a red Fairy Tail symbol on the chest and a red coat that looks almost exactly like Makarov's with a gold Fairy tail symbol on the back.

"Natsu i have some great news" Lisanna says with a huge smile rivaling Natsu's, "what is it" Natsu says Lisanna grabs his hand and makes him touch her stomach, "What your hungry' Natsu says confused' Lisanna sighs and puts her mouth up to Natsu's ear and whispers "I'm pregnant' it takes about five seconds for Natsu's brain to register what he just heard, "EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH" Natsu screams "your pregnant" Natsu says in shock Lisanna nods her head.

Natsu get down on one knee his hand bursts into flame and out of the flame a little box appeared, "Lisanna i love you and i have been wanting to ask you this for a while now will you marry me" Natsu says opening the box that hold a diamond with with a little fire inside it.

Lisanna falls to her knees and starts to cry and nods her head "yes yes yes a millions times yes" Lisanna hugs Natsu has he slides the ring onto her finger she can feel the warmth radiating of the fire that's inside the diamond.

Natsu and Lisanna hear a loud commotion in the guild hall, "i wonder what that's about?" Lisanna asks "don't know lets go check it out" Natsu says.

Natsu and Lisanna open the doors to the guild hall "what going on?" Natsu asks Alzack and Bisca look up at Natsu "were getting married" Bisca yells, Natsu grabs Lisanna's hand and lifts it up "so are we" he shouts holding up Lisanna's hand so all of the guild can see the ring, the entire guild falls silent and then starts to cheer, "also im pregnant" Lisanna yells the entire guild falls silent again and as with Natsu it takes around 5 seconds to comprehend what they just heard "EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH" everyone yelled in unison.

Outside of the Fairy Tail guild hall "master it seems the rumors were true Fairy Tail has lost its most powerful members how sad" a large man with a blindfold on says while crying, "_good it will be easy to wipe Fairy Tail off the face of the earth_" a man with pitch black eyes with yellow pupils says.

A bunch of guys are laughing behind the man "we finally can get revenge for 3 years ago" one guys says "lets kill everyone in that wretched guild" another one says "don't kill the girls we can have some fun with them after we wipe all the guys out" another one says.

Everyone in the guild is laughing and partying "everyone get back" Natsu says looking at the main door of the guild hall, "Natsu what going on?' Lisanna asks Natsu throws his coat to the side and ignites his body in flame "something's coming" Natsu says as the guild hall door is destroyed.

A man laugh's as he walks in the door "_hello Fairy Tail"_ the man with black eyes says, a bunch of the guild members recognize the voice "no way" one guild member says "you know him?" Natsu asks, "that voice it's Jose Phantom Lords master" the guild members says, "what" Natsu says wide eyed.

_"I'm surprised any of you remember me but now it's time for you to die" _Jose says releasing his magic power "your not gonna touch a single person in my guild" Natsu says releasing his magic power which is only about half of Jose's.

"Lisanna get out of here and i don't want any arguing" Natsu says looking at her with a worried face Lisanna nods and runs, Natsu rushes Jose "Fire Dragon Iron Fist" Natsu swings his flaming fist at Jose but Jose easily dodges is "_Deadwave" _Jose swings his hand and hits Natsu with a giant beam beam of dark magic which send Natsu flying into the back of the guild hall.

"_What is that the best you can do?"_ Jose says mockingly "_kill all of them"_ horde of wizards appear behind Jose "Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame" Natsu yell jumping in the air and throwing a giant ball of fire down, Jose put up a defensive magic circle which blocks Natsu's attack "_you think you can protect this guild with that kind of power because you can't YOU ARE ALL GOING TO DIE" Jose yells._

* * *

**Please leave a review so i know how im doing and a couple of questions to answer **

**Maiden Warrior i am trying to get better with grammar but this is kind of a thing i don't want anyone around me to now about **

** Im not really comfortable making longer chapter plus these shorter chapter give me time to think of more stuff andwith giving you guys constant content **


	3. One Fight Ends Another Begins

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL HIRO MASHIMA **

**Please leave a review so i know how im doing **

* * *

Lisanna ran from the guild But was grabbed by someone. "What do we have here a little Fairy bitch running from the fight?" the man says throwing Lisanna to the ground, Lisanna is freaking out cause she doesn't want her or her baby hurt but she doesn't now if using magic this early in pregnancy will affect the baby.

Lisanna crawls back till she hit a wall, the man walks up to Lisanna and licks his lips. "Shotgun kick" Jet appeared next to the man and and kicks him sending him flying through a couple walls. "Are you okay?" Jet leans downs and helps Lisanna up and finally Droy gets there. "Lisanna what going on?" Droy asks still panting from trying to catch up to Jet.

"I'm okay but Fairy Tail is being attacked by Jose the former master of Phantom Lord and tell Natsu I'm heading to Porlyusica's!" Lisanna says before running into the forest to Porlyusica's house and Jet and Droy run off towards the guild.

"Dammit I can't even touch him" Natsu says still trying to hit Jose but failing. "_Hahahahahahahahahahaha Aria now!"_ Jose yells, all of a sudden the man with bandages over his eyes appears behind Natsu, Natsu spins around. "Shit I can't dodge!" Natsu thinks to himself. "Drain!" Aria starts to drain Natsu's magic power. "AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGG!" Natsu yells falling to his knees.

"Screw kick!" Jet jumps in the air and spins kicking Aria in the chest sending him flying into a wall. "Jet you saved me thank you!" Natsu says catching his breath "No time for that now master we gotta deal with this." Jet says helping Natsu get up. "Your right Jet we gotta bring our full power or we will lose this fight so it's time I started to heat up." The flames around Natsu started to change color they went from red, to orange, to yellow, to white, and finally blue Natsu's magic power increases with each color his flames changes but it's still only about 3/4 of what Jose's is.

_"What you think just cause you flame change color that you can beat me_?" Jose laughs. "This does more than just increase my magic power Heat Wave!" Natsu's thrusts his arms out sending a massive wave of heat towards Jose, Jose immanently starts to sweat from it. "This also give me the ability the control the heat me fire produces."

"Wild Growth!" Droy tries to his Jose from behind but Jose blocks it, Natsu takes this opportunity to attack. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu Jumps at Jose and finally lands a punch. Jose starts to laugh flying above the guild hall a giant magic circle appears below Jose. "_DARKFLOOD!" _A bunch of little black balls starts appearing under the magic circle. "_DIE YOU FAIRY TAIL SCUM!"_ Jose yells.

Natsu jumps to the roof. "Ultimate defense magic three divine pillars!" Natsu yells as three pillars appear around him as a giant wave of dark magic comes crashing down a giant defensive magic circle appears above Natsu protecting the guild from the spell.

"_So you were able to stop my ultimate spell but you have no magic_ energy left your as helpless as a newborn baby" Jose says laughing. "I will give you to the count of three to leave my guild and never come near Fairy Tail ever again" Natsu says Jose expression immediately changed from laughing to serious.

**Fairy Law OST starts**

"One." "_You think you can cast that spell with how much magic energy you have left." _"Two." Natsu puts his hands apart about 4 inches from each other and starts gathering up a ton of magic energy. "_DIE YOU WORTHLESS PIECE FOR FAIRY TAIL GARBAGE" _Jose yells making 6 magic circles appear around Natsu trapping him in. "_DRAG HIM DOWN TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL HADES REVER!" _Hands start coming out from the magic circles. "Three times up" Natsu claps his hands together. "I invoke Fairy Law." Magic circles appear in Natsu's eyes in front of him and a giant one appears in the clouds a massive light shines from from him destroying the hands and the magic circles.

**Fairy Law OST ends**

Natsu stands there panting out of breath. "If you ever come near Fairy Tail ever again I will make sure that you are completely and utterly destroyed enjoy your time in prison." Natsu says jumping down from the roof "Jet Droy did you see Lisanna on your way into town?" Natsu asks. "Yeah she said she was heading towards Porlyusica's" Jet says kicking some of Jose's followers out of the guild literately kicking them out. "That's good." Natsu says as his vision fades and he passes out.

Natsu wakes up in the guild infirmary he sits up as soon as he does Lisanna hugs him. "I was so worried about you." Lisanna says crying Natsu hug her back. "I was worried about you to."

**6 Months Later**

Lisanna wakes up early to surprise Natsu for his birthday but when she wakes up Natsu is not lying next to her, Lisanna immanently starts to panic she tries to get up quickly but can't cause she is 7 months pregnant (Lisanna waited a month to tell Natsu to be sure she was actually pregnant).

She stands up and walks to her dresser she grab a small Lacrima and pours a little magic energy into it. After ten seconds or so a image of Porlyusica appears. "Miss Porlyusica why do you have Natsu communication Lacrima?" Lisanna asks with worry in her voice. "Well that because i put your fiance to sleep." Porlyusica answers sounding annoyed. "Why wasn't he asleep here with me?" Lisanna asks. "I don't know but i found him awake in his office doing paperwork also from the way he looked i would say that he had gone around a week without sleep." Porlyusica answers. "Can you look after him till i get there?" Lisanna asks getting dressed. "Sure but hurry up i don't like to be around humans."

Lisanna arrives at the guild she makes her way up to Natsu's room. "Thank you for waiting for me Miss Porlyusica." Lisanna says with a sigh also panting from the walk. Porlyusica walks over to Lisanna and stares. "Your pale and you shouldn't be out of breath from the small walk from where you live and a flight of stairs" Porlyusica says. "I'm ok really please don't worry about me just please worry." Lisanna couldn't finish her sentence she feels a sharp pain in her stomach. "Your not ok I need to get you to my house" Porlyusica says grabbing a broom and whacking Natsu upside the head. "WAKE UP." "Hey what the hell was that for!" Natsu yells in anger then he notices Lisanna holding her stomach with a pained look. "Lisanna what going on why are you here" Natsu says worried. "She is here because of you but we need to get her to my house immediately." Porlyusica says Natsu nods his head he helps Lisanna up but half way through getting up Lisanna passes out.

"Hurry i need to work on her fast." Porlyusica says with a little panic in her voice, Natsu carefully picks up Lisanna and runs downstairs its around 5:00 Am and the first people are arriving at the guild hall which is Kinana so she can get the bar ready, Macao just so he can talk to her and Romeo completely embarrassed by his father. They all look a Natsu who has a panicked look on his face and is holding his fiance who is unconscious. "Natsu what going on!" Macao asks starting to panic. "We need to get her to my house as quickly as possible." Porlyusica says from the top floor. "We can take my Magic Mobile it will be the fastest way to get there" Macao says running outside Natsu quickly follow, then Romeo and Porlyusica.

Natsu lays Lisanna down in the back seat and sits himself across from her holding her hand, Porlyusica sits next to Natsu, and Macao and Romeo sit up front. when they arrive Natsu quickly opens the door takes her inside and lays her on a bed. 'Get out well i work i won't be able to concentrate with three panicking people asksing me tons of questions." Porlyusica says Macao and Romeo both have to hold down Natsu to keep him still.

After around an hour or so Porlyusica walks out Natsu jumps up basically flinging Macao and Romeo. "How is she?" Natsu asks extremely worried. "The baby is fine but it is taking up to much of Lisanna's magic power i have her in stable condition but if we don't find someway to relieve the stress of of Lisanna she is going to die!" Porlyusica says Natsu bursts into blue flame. "ARE YOU TRYING BURN MY HOUSE DOWN!" Porlyusica screams Natsu grabs her arm Porlyusica was about to scream but she noticed the flame didn't burn her and wasn't hot. "I can control the flames heat." Natsu says walking into the room and puts his hands on Lisanna stomach and starts giving he baby his magic energy.

* * *

**Thank you for reading leave a review so i know how im doing  
**


	4. Birth and Reunion

**I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does **

**Please leave a review so i know how im doing**

* * *

After around an hour of giving of the baby his magic energy Natsu comes out of the room him and Lisanna are in. "Macao i need you to do something for me." Natsu says. "What is it?" Macao asks. "I need you over the next three or four months to do the thing i regularly do as a master i need to be with Lisanna for the next two months to keep giving the baby my magic energy and i don't want to put the burden of raising my child one hundred percent on Lisanna." Macao walks over and puts his hand on Natsu's shoulder. "Yeah go be with your family." "Thank you" Natsu says walking back into the room with Lisanna

"Oh your awake." Natsu says sitting down next to Lisanna. "What happened why am i at Porlyusica's?" Lisanna asks. "You passed out so we brought you here Porlyusica said the reason you fainted was because the baby was taking up to much of your magic energy so I have been giving the baby my magic energy while you rest." Natsu says grabbing Lisanna's hand. (I better leave out the part where she is gonna die so she doesn't get to worked up). Natsu thinks to himself.

"Why were you at the guild so late at night and why did Porlyusica say it looked liked you hadn't slept in a week." Lisanna says in a stern voice. "Well with you being pregnant that took up a lot of my time taking care of you and i was falling behind on paper work so i decided to start doing my paper work at night and Porlyusica was wrong i hadn't slept in two week but that behind me my attention is one hundred percent yours Macao will be doing all the thing i usually do as master for a little while" Natsu explains.

"You idiot if you were falling behind why didn't you tell me i would have been a little more independent" Lisanna says with a slight laugh

**2 months later**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Was the only sound you could hear in the forest. "Come on Lisanna you can do it just breath" Natsu says trying to calm down Lisanna while she has a death grip on his hand. Outside of the hut Macao, Romeo, Jet, and Droy where waiting for the baby to be born when they spot 4 shadowy figures approach. "Stop who goes there." Droy says taking a step forward. "Is that anyway to treat a friend." One of the figures says. "That voice it's." Droy says when the figures get into view Jura, Lyon, Sherry, and a small girl who looks to be around 11 years old with the same hair color as Sherry.

"Jura, Lyon, Sherry, and who is the little girl?" Droy asks. "This is my cousin Chelia" Sherry says. "Nice to meet you all." Chelia says. "Why are you guys here?" Jet asks. "Isn't it obvious where here to congratulate the master of Fairy Tail for becoming a father." Lyon says. "Oh makes sense" Macao says. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Another ear piercing scream comes from inside the house. "Chelia why don't you go in and see is you can help" Sherry says Chelia goes to walk inside jut Jet blocks her way. "Sorry but Miss Porlyusica said no one comes in until the baby is born." "But Chelia can heal people" Sherry says jet, Droy, Macao, and Romeo look at her with a surprised, Chelia reaches up and touches a cut on Jet's face a blue light comes from the hand and the cut heals. "Ok i won't stop you but you will have to face Porlyusica's wrath." Jet says stepping out of the way of the door.

Chelia opening the door and walks in. "WHY ARE YOU IN HERE I TOLD THEM NOT TO COME IN UNTIL THE BABY IS BORN?" Porlyusica shouts. "I can use healing magic mam and i was wondering if i could be of any use" Chelia says. "Healing magic then i you can come over here and use your healing magic on her pelvic area" Porlyusica says Chelia runs over and starts to use her healing magic, Lisanna breaths a small sigh of relief. "Thank you it feels so much better." Lisanna says.

Back outside "They have been in there for sixteen hours" Jet says with a yawn. "Yeah and that's just just how long since we've been here" Droy says stretching "We have been here for nearly twenty-six hours" Macao says trying not to fall asleep.

Inside the house. "I can see the head it's time Lisanna i need you to start pushing!" Porlyusica says Lisanna starts to push and scream she squeezes Natsu's hand tighter, Natsu kisses her on the cheek. "You can do it just push and breath" Natsu says as Lisanna screams again, Porlyusica pulls the baby out "Congratulations you have a healthy baby girl" Porlyusica says Lisanna, and Natsu looks at their baby with giant smiles. "Have you guys thought of a name?" Porlyusica asks Lisanna and Natsu look at each other and nod. "We did Fuyu" They say in unison. "Winter the opposite of Natsu" Porlyusica smiles as she goes to wrap up the baby Natsu stop her and hands her his scarf. "Wrap her in this." Natsu says Porlyusica did as Natsu asks and wrapped her in his scarf she then hands her to Lisanna.

Lisanna starts to cry tears of joy. "Welcome to the world Fuyu" Lisanna says stroking a little tuft of white hair on her head. "I'm gonna go tell the other" Naysu says Lisanna nods at him Natsu walks to the door when he looks at Chelia with a confused look. "Who are you and where did you come from?" Natsu asks it dawned on Porlyusica and Lisanna when Natsu asked that no one in the room had ever seen the little girl before. "My name is Chelia im a Lamia scale wizard!" Chelia pulls down her knee high sock to show them her guild mark on her right calf. "Oh them that means" Natsu opens the door to see the other Lamia Scale wizards. "Hey guys how you been." Natsu says with a big smile. "We have all been great" Jura says. "What about the baby?" Romeo asks.

Natsu gets a big grin on his face. "Wanna met her." Natsu says everyone outside nods there head, Natsu leads them all inside they all crowd around Lisanna trying to get a look at the baby much to Porlyusica's annoyance.

"What's her name." Jura asks. "Fuyu." Lisanna answers. "What a pretty name and full of love." Sherry says, after everyone got a chance to hold her they all said their congratulations and left Natsu sat down in a chair holding his child. "I love you and I will always protect you and your mother." Natsu whispers into the child's ear he kisses her on the forehead and gives her back to her mother and walks outside for some fresh air.

Natsu takes a deep breath and a certain smell entered Natsu's nose he looked up in a tree and someone jumped down. "Jellal I heard you broke out of prison." Natsu says looking at the man who jumped down. "Well I was broken out I didn't break out." Jellal says. "Who broke you out?" Natsu asks. Two women jump down from the tree that Jellal was hiding in. "That would be us." A tall women with black hair says pointing to a girl around 14 to 15 years old.

Natsu smells the air. "Hey you smell like exactly like that old guy from Galuna island. "Oh you remember me that's flattering." Ultears says.

"So your a cross-dresser." Natsu says, Ultear facepalms. "No i used magic to change my voice and appearance." Ultear explains. "Yeah a cross-dresser." Natsu says. "It was a one time this." Ultear says annoyed.

"We didn't come here for small talk Natsu we came here to apologize for all we have done i know a simple apology will never make up for what i did to you, Erza, and most of all Simon what I did to him was unforgivable but i hope this is a place to start." Jellal says. "Ok i get why you are apologizing but why are they gonna apologize?" Natsu asks.

"We are former members of Grimoire Heart and we feel deep sorrow for what we did to your guild we unknowingly summoned Acnologia we are the reason why so many died and for that we are sorry." Meldy says, Natsu didn't hear anything of what Meldy said past when she said they were members of Grimoire Heart, Nastu begins to shake in rage he grabs Ultear by the throat and slams her into a tree.

"You people are the reason so many i cared deeply for are dead" Natsu squeezes Ultears throat. "Natsu stop they are like me and want to rid them selves of their past sins" Jellal says but Natsu is consumed be rage and can't hear him. "Arc of time Flash Forward." Ultear manages to squeak, a tree grows right under Natsu to full height forcing him to let go of Ultear.

"You think a little tree can stop me" Natsu says raising his fist in the air and coating it with fire. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu slams his fist into the tree and send a ball of fire down the tree incinerating it the blast lights up the entire forest.

Inside the house Lisanna and Porlyusica panic when they see the fire. "Porlyusica can you watch Fuyu i need to go check on Natsu?!" Lisanna asks. "No way you just had a child less then five hours ago your in no condition to walk." Porlyusica explains. "But." was all Lisanna got out. "Not buts but i can do this." Porlyusica opens a window.

"NATSU!" Lisanna shouts, Natsu hears Lisanna's voice and runs to the house. "Whats going on?" Natsu asks panicking thinking something bad happened. "That's what i wanna ask you what was that big explosion?" Lisanna asks, Natsu clinches his fist hard enough for it to start bleeding. "It's Grimoire Heart two of there members are here." Natsu says shaking in anger, both Lisanna and Porlyusica eyes widen. "Why is Grimoire Heart here?" Lisanna asks.

"They are no longer members of Grimoire Heart they gave up that life and chose to start a new life trying to atone foe their sins please forgive them." Jellal explains coming in the door. "So thats the Earthland Mystogan." Porlyusica thinks to her self.

"They are the reason so many of my friends are dead i can never forgive them." Natsu says. "Natsu didn't you say something very similar about me once please give them the chance you gave me." Jellal pleads, Natsu can hear the sincerity in Jellal's voice and calms down. "Ok i will but if they make a single misstep I will obliterate them." Natsu says with a bit of anger still in his voice, Jellal hands Natsu a map. "Meet us there with your most powerful member in one week arund noon we will have a gift waiting" Jellal says before leaving. "Are you gonna go?" Lisanna ask, Natsu nods his head.

**One Week Later**

Natsu, Lisanna, Jet, Droy, and a boy around 15-16 years old wearing blue and gold leather armor with a yellow scarf that hangs down to his wait and a sword on with back he has blue eyes and short spiky blond hair are waiting at the spot were they were told to meet Jellal, Ultear, and Meldy. "Were are they they are an hour late?" Droy asks tired of waiting. "Their here." Natsu says smelling the air.

Jellal Meldy, and Ultear come over a hill. "Sorry of being late we had a small delay so i will get right to the point in the past couple of months scientist's have found that along with your regular magic energy everyone has a second container that can unless under special circumstances not be unlocked but we have found a away to unlock this power." Jellal explains

"With my Arc Of Time i can develop that second container so you can unleash more powerful spells and fight longer but if you choose to accept this power it will be a long a extremely painful experience to develop that container so will you let us help you?" Ultear asks, Natsu looks at everyone then looks back at Ultear and nods.

Over the next six hours everyone is on the floor screaming in pain except Natsu who is just sitting down as if nothing was going on. "So he is like me he has so much magic energy second origin doesn't effect him physically." Jellal says smiling

**Just Over Three Years Later**

"So it as already been seven years as it." Natsu says looking out his window towards the direction of Tenrou island.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this extra long chapter sorry it took so long to get up i had a lot of bad timing with this chapter and due to my phone being retarded i had to redo a part of this chapter like 6 times so please leave a review so i know how im doing**


	5. A seven year reunion

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL HIRO MASHIMA DOES**

**Please leave a review so I know how I'm doing**

* * *

Natsu closes his eyes has he looks out the window remembering all of the people who went missing seven years ago. "Gramps, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Laki, Happy (little side note i forgot to mention when carla and Pantherllily left for Tenrou island Happy followed Carla) , Carla, Pantherllily, Max, Reedus." Natsu mumbles under his breath, Natsu feels something pulling on his shorts he looks down and smiles.

"How is my little girl?" Natsu asks happily picking up his daughter, she as wearing a sky blue dress that came down to her knees she had big black eyes like her father and her mothers platinum hair except for a lock of pink hair in the front.

"I'm good daddy." Fuyu says happily. Natsu starts to toss Fuyu up in the air at least a good 10 or 12 feet up in the air Fuyu starts laughing. "So are you two having fun?' Natsu catches Fuyu and freezes he turns around to Lisanna standing there. "Fuyu i need to talk with daddy alone why don't you go play with Asuka" Lisanna says Fuyu nods her head, Natsu set her down and she runs out of the room.

WHACK Lisanna punches Natsu in the head. "How many times have i told you not to do that!" Lisanna yells at Natsu. "Sorry but Fuyu loves when i do that." Natsu says. "I know i just worry." Lisanna says sighing. "I know you do but have a little more faith in me." Natsu says pulling Lisanna into a kiss which turns into making out Natsu reaches into Lisanna's pants and squeeze's her ass. "Really here now?" Lisanna asks Natsu nods walking over and closing the door and locking it.

Natsu falls back in his chair throwing his coat and shirt to the side, Lisanna slowly walks over to him throwing her shirt to the side and gets on top of Natsu. Lisanna starts to grind her hips as Natsu start to suck on her neck. Lisanna moans as Natsu unclasps her bra and throws it to the side, Natsu starts to play with her modest size breasts. Lisanna reaches into Natsu's pants and starts to stroke little Natsu.

A loud noise comes from outside the guild and someone knocks on the door. "Matser Blue Pegasus is here" Issac says (The guy i explained who he looked like last episode).

"Why now?" Natsu whines. "Don't worry we can continue this tonight." Lisanna says getting of Natsu and putting her clothes back on, Natsu gets up his chest starts to shine and his shirt and coat appear back on him.

Natsu walks outside and looks up at a giant airship as someone falls from it. "Your old friend Ichiy ." Smash the small orange hairs man crashes into the ground with a. "MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN." "YOU FELL!" Everyone in Fairy Tail yells.

"Master you should really leave getting down from the ship to me." A dark skinned mand says floating down in a air bubble. "Ichiya, Ren, Hibiki, Eve it's good to see you guys again so what brings you to my guild?" Natsu asks.

"We came here to discuss some of our findings while scaning ethernano levels around the Fiore kingdom men." Ichiya says with a giant lump on his head. "So what did you guys find?" Natsu asks.

"Here take a look at this." Hibiki says pulling up a chart with his Archive magic and points to the left side of the screen. "See this spike that is the exact place where Tenrou island used to be." Hibiki says.

"So what does that mean?" Natsu says with a hint of pain in his voice. "It means Tenrou island still exist!" Hibiki says everyone in Fairy Tail eyes widen.

"Issac call Hargeon port and tell them we need a boat." Natsu commands. "If you guys are wrong I will bring the entire force of my guild down upon you." Natsu says walking towards the train station.

**In the middle of the ocean**

"There's nothing here this is here Tenrou islands should be right?" Isaac asks. "No its a little further but we should have seen it by now." Natsu say.

"Master!" Jet yells Natsu walks up to Jet. "What its it?" Natsu asks. "Who is that!?" Jet asks pointing to a girl standing in the middle of the ocean, Natsu's eyes widen, the little girl closes her eyes and puts her hands together.

A large orange sphere rises out of the ocean inside the sphere is Tenrou island. "Dock the ship immediately we need to find that girl!" Natsu yells jumping off the boat and giving himself a jet boost sending him flying towards the island.

Natsu starts to look around the island he stops when he sees a small figure with white hair buried under a pile of dirt. "Master master!" Natsu yells shaking Makarov. "WOULD YOU QUIT YELLING IN MY EAR WHILE IN TRYING TO SLEEP YOU BRAT!" Makarov yells. "Master it really is you." Natsu says with tears forming on the sides of his eyes.

"Natsu why are you crying and why do you look much older?" Makarov asks with a concerned voice, Natsu eyes widen. "Master what year is it." Natsu asks. "It's X784 why do you ask my boy?" Makarov asks.

Natsu looks at Makarov with wide eyes. "Master its X791 you guys have been gone for seven years." Natsu says. "Natsu quit telling lies." Makarov says. "He isn't lying." The little girl said.

**After Everyone Is Found They All Get An Expliantion On What Happened**

"So we were saved by the first master." Makarov says shocked about what he has just heard.

A rustling can be heard from the bushes and a dog person and a chicken person jump out. "We will kill all you fairies right here and." The dog person was cut off by Natsu flaming fist hitting him in the face while simultaneously kicking the chicken person sending them both flying through trees.

Everyone looks at Natsu with a surprised expression not only at Natsu's quick reaction but also the sheer power of the blows. "Natsu when did you become this powerful?" Erza still in shock realizing that Natsu as surpassed her. "Well you guys have been seven years and I had to get strong to protect the guild." Natsu says clenching his fist.

"Well in sure everyone will be exited to see that you guys are alive." Natsu says walking towards the shore once they get there they see a dock that looks like it made of vines. "That never been there before." Makarov says.

"Everyone your alive." Jet, and Droy yell jumping off the boat. "LEVYYYYYY!" They yell in unison bawling their eyes out. "Jet Droy there are still a couple of Grimoire Heart wizards runnning around go round theme up." Natsu says they both stop. "Yes master." Jet and Droy says running into the forest. "MASTER?!" Everyone yells in unison, Natsu looked at them with a little surprised look. "Well who did you think would become master Macao, Wakaba the guild would have been ruined with either of those two in charge." Natsu says sighing.

"My guild!" Makarov says crying thinking about the state of Fairy Tail with Natsu in charge. "Hey i can here you just see how good of a shape the guilds in when we get back!" Natsu says in a cocky tone.

After Jet, and Droy round up the few straggling Grimoire Heart wizards left they set off for Fairy Tail.

"The guild halls not destroyed i'm impressed!" Makarov says approaching Fairy Tail. Everyone drops what their doing in shock when Natsu walks in with the members who have been gone for seven years. "Mira, big brother" Lisanna says falling to her knees crying. "Your back your actually back."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter please leave a review so i know how im doing also in the review tell me what one-shot you guys want a Nali one-shot, or a Natsu/E.N.D x Sayla X Lisanna lemon one-show and as always that you guys for reading **


	6. Wedding Bells

**I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does**

**Please leave a review so i know how I'm doing**

* * *

Lisanna runs and hugs her brother, and sister. "I thought you guys were dead!" Lisanna says crying.

"I'm sorry we put you through that Lisanna." Elfman says. "But were back and were never going anywhere every again." Mira says.

"Lisanna were his she?" Natsu asks, Lisanna looks at Natsu confused but then realizes who hes talking about. "She's in the upstairs playing." Lisanna answers, Natsu jumps to the second floor.

"Who is she?" Mira asks.

"Hey Mira, Elfman meet your niece." Natsu says jumping down with Fuyu in his arms.

"NIECE." All the members who were gone for seven years yelled in unison.

Lisanna runs over and hold Fuyu's, and Natsu's hand. "Were a family." Lisanna says.

"Lisanna your married!" Mira says in shock, both Natsu and Lisanna rub the back of their heads.

"Well not yet." Natsu says with a small nervous chuckle.

'Why not?" Mira asks with evil energy radiating off of her.

"Well i proposed the moment i found out she was pregnant and we had planned to have it a couple months after Fuyu but i had my duties has master and other things so it has just kept getting put off." Natsu says.

"YOU VIOLATED MY SISTER THAT'S NOT MANLY" Elfman yells rushing at Natsu who proceeds to karate chop Elfmans head sending him crashing into the ground.

"You really think you can attack one of the ten wizard saints and not get hurt." Natsu says looking down at Elfman who's eyes are white and one is twitching.

'Wait ... ONE OF THE TEN WIZARD SAINTS!" Everyone who was gone for seven years yells.

"Yeah i was named one of the ten wizard saints 2 years ago as it stands right now I am the eighth saint." Natsu says the medallion of the ten wizard saints on the back of his shirt.

"Well a lot has happened over the past seven years and luckily I wrote down the big events that happened." Lisanna says walking up the the guild master chamber and coming back down with a book.

"Here read this to catch up on what has happened in the past seven years." Lisanna says handing Makarov the book.

"I will read it as soon has I can." Makarov says putting the book in his coat.

"Hey Natsu I'm also a dad!" Gildarts said picking up Cana

"Everyone who was gone for seven years just stared at them blankly. "So thats why you two smelled so much alike." Natsu says.

"Everyone your alive!" Alzack, Bisca, and Romeo say walking in the door.

"Now that everyone is here why don't we welcome them home the only way Fairy Tail knows how LETS PARTY!" Natsu shouts and everyone cheers.

**6 Hours of partying later**

"Daddy I'm tired." Fuyu says yawning and pulling on Natsu's coat.

"Ok then lets go home." Natsu says picking up Fuyu.

"Where do you think your going with my adorable little niece!?" Mirajane shouts.

"Were heading home this little one is tired." Natsu says patting Fuyu on the head.

"Your gonna take her all they way into the woods this late at night?!" Mirajane exclaims.

"Actually me and Lisanna bought a house together about a block away from here around 5 years ago." Natsu says.

"Oh well then at least let me give her a kiss goodnight." Mrajane says walking over to Fuyu and give her a big kiss.

By the time Natsu and Fuyu got home Fuyu was already alseep, Natsu walks upstairs tucks Fuyu into bed and gives her a kiss goodnight.

Natsu walks into the hallway of his home and takes a deep breath, a small smile grows on his face as he walks toward his room when he walks in there on the bed is a half naked Lisanna.

"Your getting better at sneaking in behind me." Natsu says taking his coat off.

"Yeah but i can't ever surprise you thanks to that nose of yours." Lisanna says unhooking her bra.

"I thought you would have wanted to spend time with Mira, and Elfman." Natsu says taking his shirt off.

"I do but I made a promise to you earlier." Lisanna says grabbing Natsu's belt and pulling him onto the bed.

**3 Hours later**

"How many times was that?" Lisanna asks out of breath.

"12." Natsu says also out of breath.

**The next day.**

Natsu walks into the guild hall and his draw drop. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY GUILD HALL!?" Natsu yells at the top of his lungs.

"HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Makarovs laugh's as he walks into the guild hall.

"Its's not funny." Natsu yells at the old master.

"It is cause this is what you used to do." Makarovs says continuing to laugh.

Natsu grumbles as he walks to his office. "Oh master i need to ask you about something in private can you come to the office."

"What is it my boy?" Makarov asks closing the door to Natsu's office.

Natsu moves his desk, then waves his his hands when he does a staircase appears .

"Oh you found this have you?" Makarov says in a serious tone.

"Yes but i wasn't able to get the door downstairs open." Natsu says staring at Makarov.

"Well if your gonna be Fairy Tail's master you should know about this." Makarovs says walking down the stairs.

When they reach the bottom of the stairs a they a come into a large room with a giant door.

"Natsu did you tell anyone about this place?" Makarov asks.

"No i didn't i figured if you went to such lengths to hide it it's not something you want everyone to know about." Natsu says.

Makarov waves his arm and the door opens a bright light shines from behind the doorway, Natsu's eyes widen.

"Our guild's greatest secret Lumen Histoire" Makarov says staring at the light.

"M M Master what is this, what does this mean?" Natsu asks.

"Mavis wrote that this is Fairy Tail's true nature." Makarov says.

"I I can't find the words!" Natsu says in shock.

"Why is something like this hidden below the guild?!" Natsu asks.

**2 hours later**

"Natsu I isn't that you and Lisanna get married soon." Mirajane says.

"Well with Makarov back i have someone to look after the guild and i know i can come back and it wont be destroyed." Natsu says.

"Hey master can you look after the guild for a week or two so that me and Lisanna can get married last time i left the guild in Macoa's i came back to it destroyed." Natsu says sighing.

"Of course." Makarov says.

**3 Days Later Cardia cathedral**

Natsu is standing at the alter Grey is his best man Jet, Droy, and Issac are his grooms men.

Lisanna comes walking down the aisle Mirajane is her maid of honor Levy, Erva, and Juvia are her brides maids.

When Lisanna reaches the alter Makarovs clears his throat "We are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two people lives is there is anyone here objects to this union please say so now." No one says anything.

"Ok would the ring bearer please hand me the rings?" Makarov asks, Romeo hands Makarovs the rings.

"Ok Natsu repeat after me." Makarovs says handing Natsu a ring.

"I will love and cherish you for the rest of my life through highs and lows through sickness and health no mater what comes our way." Makarovs says.

"I will love and cherish you for the rest of my life through highs and lows through sickness and health no mater what comes our way." Natsu repeats sliding the ring onto Lisanna's finger.

"Now Lisanna repeat after me." Makarov says handing Lisanna a ring.

"I will love and cherish you for the rest of my life through highs and lows through sickness and health no mater what comes our way." Makarov says.

"I will love and cherish you for the rest of my life through highs and lows through sickness and health no mater what comes our way." Lisanna repeats sliding the ring onto Natsu's finger.

"You may now kiss the bride." Makarovs says.

Natsu and Lisanna share a deep twenty second kiss while everyone cheers, Natsu breaks off the kiss and whispers into Lisanna's ear "i love you ."

* * *

** FINISH  
****Thank you all so much for the support on this series ****I had an amazing time writing it i want to give special thanks to **

0rthrus AirBorne3 Alertjohn098 Bluehulk45 Christian4991 CyrusDiamon Damn123 Deathwatch 45 FT Water-Dragon-Slayer HeftyChip2Dip Hobojail JP Gosick Joseph The Dark One Llaelien Mayuko-chan Necro Z Phantom Darkrai Roy-AoiryuuX23 Skullkidwil Torusuke True Overlord Laharl ValinNight XFireDevil23 Xilentblade1125 ZzzXzzZ dark-feel firedragoonknight flynnstone628 jjack31 kazekami1620 nico2883 sadface227 the XxJUCKSONxX zmanlovett

**These are all the people who favorited this story thank you all so very very much please leave a review so i know what you thought about this Fic.**


End file.
